


The Moon, The Stars and Our Friendship

by Thoughtsinanutshell



Series: Sugarmints 2017 Calendar Works [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsinanutshell/pseuds/Thoughtsinanutshell
Summary: In 2017 I started to write stories for a calendar created by one of my favourite artists who became a good friend of mine. You can find her work here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints.





	The Moon, The Stars and Our Friendship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subtlehysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlehysteria/gifts).



> I really hope you like this. 
> 
> The image this work is based on can be found here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints/art/together-553814822

Neither Celia nor Leah had ever been so high up before. Never had they been able to see the Sun, the Moon and Shooting Stars before. The sight was breathtaking and both were speechless.  
Celia reached for Leah's hand, intertwining her fingers with her friend's. Leah squeezed back gently, she didn't need to offer any words. Celia would soon tell her what was bothering her.  
As they watched the magnificent magic the night produced, Celia felt her stomach bunching up into knots. This always happened when she was nervous or if she felt like something bag was going to happen. She knew change was inevitable, but it didn't make it less scary.  
"I'm scared Leah" Celia whispered without looking at her friend. She could feel the tears already forming. Why did she always have to cry when she had these conversations.  
"What are you scared of Celia?" Leah asked.  
"Of losing you" muttered Celia.  
"Why would you think that?"  
"Because one day it might happen and I don't know what I would do if I lost your friendship."

Leah sighed as she turned to her friend. She smiled though, she had never met anyone who could feel emotions the way Celia did. She felt them through everything; mind, body and soul. Celia hated it. Leah knew that, but to her that was what made Celia, Celia.  
Leah was also scared of losing Celia's friendship. She didn't know how it would be lost, but if it were, there would be an empty place in her heart for a very long time. 

"I'm scared too" Leah responded honestly. There's no point in lying. 

"You are" Celia asked surprised

"I am"

"But why?"

"Why what?" Leah asked

"Why are you scared dummy? You're the brave one. You're supposed to tell me that things will be okay." Celia said, still trying to process this new information.

"You're one of the most important people in my life. We're like sisters and I'm scared too. That one day we will stop being friends. But if it happens I will always tell myself that it was a privilege to be your friend and you being my friend for a long time is what I would cherish. Always."

Tears were slipping down Celia's face, full steam now. She could probably fill a bucket with the amount of tears she cried.

"Honestly how do your eyes have so much water?!" joked Leah as she handed her Black and Blue checkered handkerchief. Celia blew her nose loudly. The whole galaxy probably heard her. She quickly pulled Leah into a hug. 

"Thank you. Thank you for being scared of the future with me." Celia said tearfully. 

Leah hugged her friend back with same intensity. 

"Que sere sera" Leah begin to sing 

"What will be, will be"Celia recited the next line in the song. 

"The future's not ours to see. Que sera sera. What will be will be" the two friends sang. 

The future of friendships is one of excitement, joy, compassion, love, loyalty but it could be one with anger, rage, jealousy, sadness and heartache. Nevertheless, it is one of life's greatest pleasures and privileges; to be vulnerable and have someone allow you to explore their vulnerability. Knowing that there is a mutual understanding. Cherish those friendships that allow you to do just that. It's one of life's great beauties. To be a friend and to have a friend.


End file.
